


Late In The Night

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cougar - Freeform, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Oral Sex, Porn, Punishment, Seduction, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Taylor ends up getting caught in the night thanks to her mother after a long hard night with her rocker boyfriend Rock. So it looks like Kelly may have to make an example of her daughter's boyfriend that he would never expect happen. My late birthday present to The Amazing Ghost Musician.





	Late In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I for once, do not own anything related to the Total Drama franchise or any of the characters. Oh, and I also DO NOT own the entire Ridonculous Race spinoff either. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and it's characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this is somewhat of a birthday present for my good friend The Amazing Ghost Musician, who said he wanted a Rock and Kelly lemon done for his birthday (Yes, it was a little late, but it's worth it just to please him with a smile). Safe to say, his wish will be granted. So grab some Mountain Dew and Doritos and read on!

It was around 12:45 in the middle of the night as a big gray van filled with nothing more but the stickers of famous rock band logos started to pull up a huge mansion's driveway. Inside the van was the sound of Rage Against The Machine blasting through the speakers while a beautiful brown-haired female with a curvy, hourglass figure started to prep herself up and put on her perfect cherry-red lipstick. The driver of the vehicle, who was male, had possessed long blonde hair, worn a orange bandana wrapped around his entire head and dressed out in his usual everyday Devil Frog clothes, watched as the attractive brunette spread that lipstick around the corners of her thick lips.  
  
Oh, how he couldn't wait to wrap those lips around hers once they were inside the house, which of course, Taylor was obviously planning to do to her boyfriend Rock.  
  
The rocker continued to admire her long enough for Taylor to look right him and reply with a chuckle, "What?"  
  
"Just wanted to look how awesome and hot you still look with that hot outfit on." Rock winked, referring to her black tanktop, short tight red miniskirt and black high heel boots.  
  
"Well, once we get inside, you can see how hot I am without it…" Taylor winked back in return.

There was no way Rock was gonna resist an image like that. He wasted no time getting out of his van alongside Taylor, whom he had followed on her way to the door. They were making quiet steps, trying not to wake up Taylor's own mother, Kelly, up from her mesmerizing midnight sleep. The two finally managed to get to the door where Taylor reached out her set of keys from her purse, trying to find out which one was the key to her mansion.  
  
While she was doing so, Rock whispered out to her, "Hey, you sure your mom's asleep?"

"Duh, of course she is, Rock." Taylor rolled her eyes, "She's in her room watching some kind of _Playgirl_ DVD like always. I promise you she won't come down for the rest of the night."  
  
Once Rock finally nodded in reassurance, it took Taylor only thirty seconds for her to get to the mansion's key and send it right to the keyhole, unlocking the door to huge success. The two immediately entered through the door and managed to sneak to the living room where they wouldn't make any noise at all whatsoever. Luckily for them, the quiet tippy-toeing they were making proved to be quite effective.  
  
"It feels quiet." Rock whispered to her.  
  
"But it feels perfect for us," Taylor smirked as she turned to him and replied, "Come here, stud…"  
  
It didn't take too long for the two to immediately go to work on each other with a huge passionate kiss.

Taylor found herself moaning in pure delight as she felt Rock's long Gene Simmons-like tongue swimming all around hers with such an incredible sizzle. Desperate pleasure from this kiss forced Taylor's hands to latch onto Rock's long blonde locks, tangling it a little just to play with his hair with such amusement. Rock's hands told a very different story however, latching onto Taylor's lower waist before sending his fingers down into her curvaceous rear. The rich girl took in a very light yelp as Rock spanked and grabbed her firm panty-covered bubble butt, just to keep Taylor's hormones rising to a brand new level.  
  
His horny newfound exterior had forced Taylor to look at Rock with a very seductive, very amused grin, whispering to him, "Please take me on the couch..."  
  
"I bet you want this hard, huh?" Rock whispered back.  
  
But then, a mysterious voice spoke out to the two, "I beg to differ."

That voice, along with the living room light being turned on, forced both Taylor and Rock to immediately freeze long enough for them to look at the figure sitting at the couch. In fact, that figure turned out to be nothing than Taylor's own mom, Kelly!  
  
"Ugh, Mom! What frickin' gives?!" Taylor groaned as Kelly sent out a stone-cold glare to her daughter.  
  
"Nice to see you home back and safe," Her mother said sarcastically, "Taylor, don't you even know what time it is right now?"  
  
"Duh, it's 12:45," Taylor said, checking out the time from her phone, "So I came home a little late, it's no big deal."  
  
Kelly then raised her eyebrow and sternly replied, "Little late? You know your curfew is supposed to be 11:00! What on earth did it take you so long to come home anyway?!"  
  
"Well, Mom, I'm not gonna lie, but I totally had to check out my boyfriend's rock band." Taylor replied to her mom while gesturing over to Rock, "I tell ya, if there's anything I dig, it's one loud screamer. Am I right?"  
  
Kelly, truth be told, wasn't buying her daughter's story at all, replying with a shaken head, "That's not the point. Taylor, this is seriously the fifth time you've broken your curfew. I can't have you arrive late whenever you want to and not expect me to ignore it for much longer. As your mother, I got no choice but to take action right now."

"You better NOT be thinking about this!" Taylor shouted, pointing a finger to her mother.  
  
With one big deep breath, Kelly crossed her arms as she declared, "Taylor, you are hereby barred from your phone privileges for a month!"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" shouted Taylor with her eyes bulging.  
  
"I'm afraid not, sweetie." Kelly shook her head before replying, "Not also that, but you're forbidden from seeing your boyfriend for a month as well."  
  
"This is BULLCRAP!!" Taylor whined with an angry shout.  
  
"You keep shouting at me like that, and I'll make it two months, young lady!" Kelly shouted back before showing Taylor her hand, "If you know what's best for you, you hand me your phone NOW."  
  
Taylor knew deep down that she couldn't win this fight, no matter how hard she wanted to fight back. It was apparently clear that Kelly was now one step ahead of her daughter. She literally had Taylor cornered with nowhere left to go and hide from the situation that she now had her daughter in. With no other choice around this, Taylor immediately dug her phone from her hand and slammed the whole thing into her mother's entire palm.

"There. Happy now?!" She said to her mom in a threatening tone.  
  
"Yes, I am." nodded Kelly who soon pointed to the stairs, "Now get upstairs before I make it worse for you than it already is."  
  
"FINE!" Taylor shouted angrily, "I swear I frickin' hate you!"  
  
"Yeah well, I love you too!" Kelly rolled her eyes with a scoffed smirk before seeing Taylor march herself up the stairs, one stairstep at a time.  
  
And it wouldn't be long right before Taylor was nowhere to be seen, obviously because she was right in her bedroom by the sound of a door shutting in the distance. With Taylor out of the way for the time being, Kelly turned her full attention to Rock, who was still standing in quite a dumbfounded way.

"Sorry you had to see that and all." The blonde sighed to the rocker herself, "It's just that sometimes she just doesn't wanna listen to me."  
  
Rock then nodded off with a chuckle, "Yeah, I definitely understand. I'm pretty much 19 and I hardly ever listen to my mom because of band practice."  
  
"I can definitely understand that." Kelly nodded back.  
  
Knowing how late it was actually was for Rock, the long-haired rocker looked down on his watch and replied, "Well, I guess I should probably head on out of here. If I'm gone any longer, my band are pretty much gonna come looking for me knowing where I've been."  
  
It was right there that Rock immediately decided to head on out of here, therefore leaving Kelly all alone to reaccess the situation. He made it for a good mini-mile before all of a sudden, he felt Kelly's hand squeeze all over Rock's shoulder, making the rocker yelp out of his boots!  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kelly asked him with a stern face, "I didn't say you could leave my house without my consent."  
  
Rock cleared his throat, "But I should really be--"  
  
"Sit." Kelly cut him off while she gestured over to the couch.

The rocker immediately took Kelly on her word by going over to the comfy sofa that the blonde was sitting not too long ago and sat his ass down. With Rock kept still on the couch, Kelly immediately went to the door and locked it right away, forcing the blonde-haired rocker to raise his eyebrow in a questionable manner.  
  
"Ok, why did she lock the door?" thought Rock, "I don't like the looks of this..."  
  
With Rock somehow finding himself in plain trouble, Kelly approached him with a serious tone surrounding her face. There was something about that silent glare that made Rock freeze in his seat and think what he had gotten himself into right now.  
  
Kelly found herself pouring a glass of her favorite wine before Rock spoke out from the tension, "Look, I still wanna let you know that happened to me and Taylor was a bit of a misunderstanding--"

Kelly found herself pouring a glass of her favorite wine before Rock spoke out from the tension, "Look, I still wanna let you know that what happened to me and Taylor was a bit of a misunderstanding--"  
  
"Look, I really don't care about that." Kelly shook her head before taking a sip. After that, she spoke out of interest, "So you must be Taylor's boyfriend, I see."  
  
"Um, pretty much." Rock briefly nodded, "I'm really sorry if we were late or anything, but I totally had to get Taylor to check out my band."  
  
"Band, huh?" raised Kelly's eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda complicated." The rocker chuckled, "You see, me and my friends are in this kind of rock band called Devil Frog. We sorta play anything rock from classic rock, to hard rock, and a whole lot of metal. I'll tell ya, when we played the crap out of our music, your daughter was moving all around dancing her butt off. I'm not gonna lie, those hips totally turned me on. Just the sight of them moving to the sound kinda made it hard for me to sing, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, I totally what you mean." Kelly nodded before setting her glass on the table and giving Rock another stern look, "However, that doesn't change the fact that you should've brought Taylor home before her curfew right away."  
  
"Once again, I deeply apologize." Rock nodded out in defense, "I didn't know that Taylor kinda had a curfew in the first place. It was my mistake for not knowing that."  
  
Taylor's mother rolled her eyes and replied, "Apparently not. I desperately have no idea why my daughter dates guys like you. I really thought that my Taylor would have at least gone out with a guy who has a lot more class and money, not some guy who looks like he smells like alcohol and looks like he could be a roadie for Guns N' Roses. And not to mention he forgot to shower."  
  
"Um, I'm pretty sure I shower all the time, miss." Rock said to the blonde.  
  
"Well, ain't that big of a surprise." Kelly said with rolling eyes before getting a little serious, "I'm sorry, but as her mother, I have no choice but to do something to you as a punishment for making Taylor miss out on her curfew."

Rock couldn't help but gulp at a thought like this. He didn't want to know what Kelly was thinking regarding him. That stone cold glare towards him refused to go away at the slightest. A glare like that could at least mean only one thing: Either she wanted to mercilessly injure him or more than that, cripple him to the point that Rock would unfortunately not be able to rock or walk anymore.  
  
Either way, the only think Rock could do at this point was close his eyes to make sure Kelly made this soon-to-be-beating quick and painless. But strange enough as it was, Rock didn't even feel his neck being choked out or his face being roughed up by the hard end of the blonde mother's fists. But he did feel something alright. Rock actually felt his lap being sit on for some odd strange reason. With a gulp forming at the sight of his throat, the blonde-haired rocker slowly opened his eyes…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
...only to see Kelly sitting on his lap, making his eyes bulge.  
  
Not even knowing what to even say at this point, a nervous Rock uttered out in confusion, "Um, Taylor's mom… w-w-w-what are you…?"  
  
"Shhhhhhh." Kelly whispered to the rocker as she sent her finger straight to his mouth, shushing him on impact before saying with a murmur, "Just call me Kelly…"  
  
Rock was about to say something before all of a sudden, he had felt his lips being smashed by hers. This made his entire eye sockets bulge out of complete shock. Every part of his insides were being shut the much longer Kelly's unexpecting kiss toward him was lasting. Rock didn't know how to react at this point. He didn't know if he wanted to enjoy it or feel bad for feeling somebody's kiss that wasn't exactly his girlfriend. This was all just so confusing to him, but yet, the feeling of her strawberry lipstick playing around with Rock's lips captured him in rapturous delight. He found every feeling of her swimming tongue enter him in a picture perfect mood ever so wonderful.  
  
It was so wonderful that Rock literally had no choice but to return every part of that breathless kiss to Kelly, who started to moan in delight of his long tongue slipping inside her sweet strawberry-flavored mouth. It was at a point that their tongues were literally battling it out to see which kiss was the most powerful of them all. With the moans that Kelly were being thrown out from this intense french kiss, it was clear that Rock was now leading the entire momentum of this incredible passionate moment.

The kiss continued to last another minute right before Kelly broke her lips away from Rock for a while, just to get the rest of his oxygen back. He still looked at Kelly in srunned amazement as the blonde mother stripped off her signature grayish yellow blazer and exposed her bra-covered 37 EE-cup breasts to him in a flash. Rock's jaw immediately dropped in surprise at the sight of her busty supple tits being held up by that incredible black lace, which urged the rocker's hands to reach up for a full grasp of Kelly's ample cleavage. Her lips bit lightly as Rock took in a very pressing squeeze, sending in a shockwave of pleasure inside the blonde-haired cougar.  
  
"Mmmmmm... that's what I like..." Kelly moaned out in response.  
  
Those arousing moans would only increase though as Rock went right to work on letting her entire bra padding down, therefore getting his tongue tie around the blonde beauty's left nipple. Kelly felt his tongue to be quite warm, wet and ticklish, especially when Rock used his teeth to nibble, lick and suck the ever-loving hell out of that tit. Not to leave the other nipple out, Rock broke out of her left breast and went to work on her right side, nibbling and licking the other tit harder just to please the busty MILF even more. Kelly did her best to keep herself under control through the turbulent moans that she kept throwing non-stop, thanks to Rock's long slippery tongue. And from that incredible sensation forced Kelly to feel something stiff and humongous coming from Rock's tight jeans of his. She could feel it rubbing up and down through her tight pant-covered hips, which became reason enough for Kelly to finally get off of the rockstar's lap.

She carefully went down on her knees and immediately caressed the bulge that was now aching to get out of Rock's olive-green jeans. An aroused hiss formed right inside the blonde-haired rocker with ease, enduring every single massage that Kelly made by the use of her beautifully-manicured hand. It wouldn't be long before the busty blonde cougar got her hands on Rock's entire belt, therefore unbuckling it nicely before popping the pants button right off. All that was left for Kelly to do was take care of Rock's zipper, which she did nicely by sliding it down to witness a wonderful sight that her dark eyes could ever latch on.  
  
It looked very big and massive up close with his hung exterior looking mighty and strong with the stillness of a bamboo tree. Kelly felt her jaw drop with a pin at the size of Rock's throbbing rock-hard manmeat, forcing her to lick her lips hungrily in response to this hardened image. There was absolutely no way a 19-year old would stay this huge and erect in Kelly's mind, but the comparison of Rock's hard ten-inch penis and her husband's wimpy five-footer back-to-back made the blonde mother crave something much more younger, well-muscled and well-erected that Rock was now.  
  
"Mmmmm, I see why my daughter likes you so much..." Kelly smirked up to the rocker, who right now found himself moaning from the blonde's sensuous touch around his throbbing cock.

She got him plenty hard enough for Kelly to get down on her knees and tickle the head of Rock's phallus with her tongue, wrapping it around in sweet tiny circles as a way to tease him. The feeling of her cold tongue made Rock jump a bit in response, but soon calmed himself down just to feel the rest of pleasure that was being caused by the warm wet tip of Kelly's tongue. His tip was polished long enough for Kelly to slide down on him with a huge deepthroat before going back up and sliding down again, performing quite an infectious sucking motion. His ever-loving cock endured every ounce of her wet tongue one inch at a time, making him spazz a little with pure unadulterated pleasure.

The cougar immediately started to bob her head faster while at the same time caressing his big scrotum just to keep Rock going and spazzing all over. With the sensations his entire manhood was receiving, the rocker was doing just that. The feeling from this blowjob grew so strong that Rock immediately latched onto the couch and pressed on the fabric tight as a way to endure every suck, massage and stroke that Kelly's entire mouth was making. After a good four minutes of sucking his entire rock-hard cock off, Kelly felt a little glaze of his pre-cum spraying all around her tongue, forcing her to lick it right off the head of Rock's phallus. Therefore, a lustful shudder broke inside him that greeted Kelly's entire delicate ears.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, shit..." He quietly went.  
  
The blowjob aroused Kelly to the point where she could feel her tight body-fitting pants wet with arousal. So the blonde had finally decided to give Rock a rest by breaking off of his cock and standing up so that Rock could get a good look at Kelly unbuttoning her pants. His mouth watered deliciously as the luscious blonde mother slowly and seductively slid her pants down in a caressing way. It was clear that the sight made Rock's mouth water in delicious delight, especially of how shaved Kelly looked around her tight clit. He was now imagined what she looked like from the behind. Rock was imagining that her ass was nothing more than juicy, ripe, curvy and delicious enough for him to get his hands and latch on to it. He was that hungry for her.

But Kelly looked even more hungry for the slim, muscular rocker. She proved that by getting on his lap nicely, positioning her ever-loving clit right by the head of his phallus. A long desirable hiss soon broke out of Kelly as she crashed down nicely on all of his ten inches altogether. Rock endured every which way he could as Kelly began to move her curvaceous hips toward his in a nice gentle rocking motion. Just the feeling of his erection being tightened and rocked to kingdom come made Rock aroused and even more hard at the thought.   
  
_"Fuck, her mom feels so tight... it feels so... good...!"_ The rocker thought to himself while continuing to feel the tight vaginal clenching of Kelly's thin yet tender cunt.  
  
All of a sudden, Rock felt his hips spazzing a little more to the point where his cock started pumping up and down to the twerking sensation of her ass. It felt so amazing that Rock literally had to cling onto every part of her ass in order to keep pumping onto her a little bit more, but this time, he proceeded to pump a little faster just to keep this sexual ride incredible as it could ever be. Moans were breaking out of Kelly like a deadly F5 tornado ripping out everything in plain sight. Every sound that she would make out of her mouth proved to be the most divine, most angelic moans that Rock's ears could ever hear in perfect harmony. Kelly had remained endeared to the intense pumping that Rock continued to give to her nonstop. He was now performing way better than her neglected husband had ever done in quite a long time.  
  
As much fun as Kelly found this ride to be enjoyable, she soon grew tired of it pretty fast especially when the blonde looked down to an aroused Rock and whispered, "Please... fuck my ass... I need it bad..."  
  
Rock instantly saw the desperation right around Kelly's ecstacy-filled eyes. He knew a voice so sensual like that was an offer he couldn't refuse out of her. After he saw him nod right away, Kelly managed to get off of the hot young rocker and bend over for him on the couch, which was a sight that got Rock stroking himself in major delight. He loved the way Kelly was teasing him just by spanking and smacking her shapely curvaceous bubble-butt just as a way to tease him.  
  
And it worked right away as Rock immediately approached Kelly once again with the head of his cock teasing the hell out of her glistening clit once again. It wouldn't be long until Rock managed to slide inside her warm pink caverns once more and proceeded to thrust in and out much to her moaning delight. The rocker wasted no time grabbing onto her soft bare ass as a way to keep himself turbulent from all the continuous thrusting that he was now performing at a much more higher level. The poundings her ass was taking from the hard end of his cock felt so exciting that Kelly literally had to use her good fingernails to poke a good portion of her sofa, mostly as a way to endure the tight thrustings made from the long-haired Rock. She demanded in her very mind to keep Rock going for as long as the blonde-haired MILF had pleased.  
  
"Oh fuck... go deeper... ahhhhh.... go faster!" hissed a sex-driven Kelly.

And faster he went as Rock proceeded to slam his cock even much more deeper and much more rougher onto Kelly's hot tight pussy, giving her the deep penetration that she wanted out of him. Yet this feeling forced Kelly's hands to grip onto the sofa so much that even a piece of cotton was literally being ripped out from the furniture itself. That proved to notice how good Rock was doing at his job of pleasing the hell out of her fuckable clit. The longer she continued to fuck her, the more louder and aggressive their combined moans were getting. It was a good thing that her living room was pretty much soundproof at this point because otherwise if Taylor had went downstairs and catched both her mother and her boyfriend in the act, then she would have a pretty good reason to KILL both Kelly and Rock if needed the chance. Luckily, Taylor remained in her room as quiet as she was.  
  
However, Rock knew at this point that his fast and furious thrusting would soon pay the price as pre-cum started to ooze slowly out of the head of his charging cock, throbbing and pulsating to the vibrating beat of Kelly's desirable clit. He had no reason to stop this incredible feeling of unadulterated passion and luckily for Kelly, she had no reason to stop earlier. The unbelievable passion that these two were feeling from their bodies grew so strong that it immediately made their respective loins tremble with orgasmic greatness. And it wouldn't be long before Rock finally began to break with a cry of lust.  
  
"Fuck... I'm... I'm gonna CUUUUUUUUUUUM!!"

His scream immediately forced him to release every ounce of load straight inside Kelly's entire vaginal walls, therefore filling her womb up all the way with a pleasing grin attached to his face. The blonde clinched as hard as she ever could to endure every single jolt and every single stream shot out of the head of Rock's massive cock. She was filled up so much that every single of his cum was dripping right out of her tight wet cunt. This amazing feeling that Kelly felt between her legs proved to be a little bit sticky and cold, but it was dripping wet enough for her to feel relaxed in an enjoyable way.  
  
The session took a whole lot of Rock's stamina than expected, which was enough for him to collapse on the sofa and catch his breath from the most amazing sex he had ever experienced from a luscious blonde MILF.  
  
"So... was that... my punishment?" Rock said, speaking between deep breaths.  
  
Kelly then replied with a nod, saying with a little smirk, "I guess you can say that it is."  
  
"I guess that made me learn my lesson, I guess." He nodded out before he started to change back into his clothes.  
  
He then noticed the time on the clock was 1:30, which forced him to hurry right away with all the redressing and such.  
  
"I really love to stay here, but I might as well be going right now." Rock said as he stood up from the couch and replied, "My bandmates back at the garage are gonna wonder where I'm at if I'm gone too long. Anyway, see you around, Kelly."  
  
Before he could head out the door however, Kelly spoke out to him, "Hey Rock?"  
  
"Yeah?" The rocker turned his head around.  
  
When he did so, Kelly's mood went from seductive and serious in a matter of seconds, making Rock gulp at her closeup.  
  
"If you ever make my daughter late again, I'll make sure that whatever happened here will look like a cakewalk with what I do to you next." She said threateningly, "We clear on that?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. No prob." Rock nodded with a scared look.  
  
And then, Kelly changed back from serious to a smile, saying to him with a wink, "That's what I like to hear. Bye now."  
  
"Sure. Bye..." The blonde rocker nodded once more as he finally headed out of the mansion.

So far, all that was left was a naked Kelly and a cigarette that she was pulling out right next to her handstand. She then took her lighter and lit one up with a huge ball of smoke that she blew out. Kelly, looking sexually satisfied from this night's events, remembered what her daughter brought herself into for leading into this phenomenal event that Kelly herself was proud of being into. And it soon all led with a smile around his face.  
  
_"You know, maybe I might have been a little too harsh with my daughter..."_ Kelly thought with a chuckle, _"Maybe I'll cut it to two weeks for her grounding time. As long as she brings that hot hunky boyfriend of hers here to this house, I'll feel satisfied..."_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knew why I added "Punishment" to the tags, it's because Rock's punishment was having Kelly take his virginity. If that ain't a punishment, I don't know what is. But either way, I'm finally glad I got it done and over with. Sorry if I done this late, but I barely had time to work on this fic due to company. Anyway, here you go, The Amazing Ghost Musician. i hope you're satisfied.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the lack of sex and all, but I hope I did enough to get you all going. So, if this craves your attention, then read, review and share feedback if you wish. I will do more Total Drama lemons in the upcoming near future (except Alejandro/Heather because I flat out DESPISE that couple), so be on the lookout smut lovers.
> 
> Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever saying, "Peace, my gangstas!"


End file.
